


Motion

by Stingray



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stingray/pseuds/Stingray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay happens to injure himself two times in as many days. Antonio makes sure he's okay and then takes care of him in some other ways too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motion

When Antonio got a text from Jay inviting him over to his apartment, something that had become a regularity in the past few weeks, he honestly hadn't really been expecting to see him fully clothed and laying on the couch.  
After letting himself in and hanging his leather jacket up on the hook behind the door, Antonio walked over to where his boyfriend was settled and leaned down to gently kiss him.  
It was a sweet gesture, but it only lasted mere seconds before Jay broke the kiss with a wince.

"Jay? You okay?" Antonio asked, pulling back and resting a hand against his cheek.

Jay nodded, "I'm fine."

"Babe?" Antonio prompted, as he ran a thumb across Jays cheek.

"Fell down the stairs earlier and landed on my wrist the wrong way, no big deal." Jay spoke with ease, almost like the arm he was clutching to his chest didn't hurt.

"Let me see."

Jay knew better than to argue with the man. He let Antonio gently take his good hand away to expose his injured one, before cautious pulling back the sleeve of his long-sleeved Henley. As he pushed the sleeve up most of Jay's forearm, he seen the swollen and coloured wrist. Jay could still move it a bit without screaming, so Antonio figured it was just a sprain.

"I'll grab some ice." Antonio said after a moment of studying the injury, his voice low as he kissed Jay on the forehead.  
He disappeared into the kitchen, and Jay heard him rummage around for a few minutes before he reappeared with a bag of frozen peas wrapped in a kitchen towel. Antonio knelt in front of the couch and applied the ice to Jay's arm. Jay didn't like the cold stinging sensation, but enjoyed the numbing benefits it provided. With a sigh Jay closed his eyes and tried to relax.

*****

The next day Jay's wrist was feeling much better. He was able to get through the whole day without anybody else realizing he was hurt, so he counted that as a win. After his shift, he decided on going to Antonio's place. The drive was quiet, and it didn't take long for Jay to pull up to the other man's driveway. 

As soon as Jay walked through the door, he was greeted by low lighting and quiet music playing the background. It wasn't until a few moments later that Antonio walked out of the kitchen, holding a beer in each hand. He passed one to Jay and kept the other for himself.

With a surprised face and a little smirk, all Jay could think to say was, "Honey, I'm home." 

Antonio winked, and pulled Jay in for a kiss. It was a smooth meeting of the lips that sparked something in both of them. They set the ice cold drinks down on the table and it wasn't long before Jay pulled Antonio's body as close to his as possible. The closeness just heated things up more. Antonio laid his hands on the other man's hips and hooked his fingers beneath the hem of his shirt. With ease, he pulled the loose black t-shirt off Jay's warm body, and exposed the gorgeously toned muscles and skin he'd grown to love. With that, they chased each other into the bedroom, making out against every wall on the way. Once they reached the bed, Antonio gave a good shove to Jay's chest which sent him falling onto the fluffy down comforter. He wasted no time climbing on top of him, and from there straddling his sturdy hips. Antonio leaned forward so he could kiss those perfect lips that he had the privilege of calling his. He ground his hips agains Jay's and that's all it took for them both to start breathing heavily. The intimacy triggered a deep founded desire and lust for one other, and they could barely hold it in anymore. They wanted each other, really bad. 

Jay moved his good arm to get a tight hold around Antonio's body, then he swung them around so that Jay was now the one on top of Antonio. They could both feel each other's raging hard-ons against their bodies. They were utterly consumed with each other and couldn't help the short moans and gasps that escaped their throats. Clothes kept getting strewn about the room, neither caring where the jumbled fabric was landing. Then suddenly, Antonio might've gotten just a tad bit too rough. He accidentally flipped them over again, thinking it would be all good and fine. Then, he heard a ringing thud, a cracking noise, and Jay cry out in pain. His wrist had somehow had a sharp run-in with the metal bed frame. The pain he had felt before was nothing compared to this.  
Something about the crooked look Jay's wrist now had was concerning to Antonio.  
Within the next five minutes, Antonio had dressed both of them back up. He took a little extra time to make sure he put the loose tshirt onto Jay with careful ease. Antonio then immediately got Jay into the car and rushed over to the hospital. He even turned the red and blue lights on so he could go as fast as he could.  
After they reached the hospital, got inside, and waited 3 hours to be seen by a doctor; Antonio could finally breathe a sigh of relief. He knew his boy was in good hands.

A couple hours later, they were finally back home. Antonio got Jay tucked in and settled into bed, then got in beside him. Despite the new cast on his arm, Jay moved closer to Antonio so he was able to very seductively straddle his waist. 

Antonio smirked at the gesture, "You know, you should be resting, Jay." 

"I have the day off tomorrow, I'll rest then." Jay countered, like that would suddenly change Antonio's mind.

"Oh." Antonio said, thinking for a moment before continuing, "You're still hurt though, we'll have to be pretty careful." 

"Sure, mom. Whatever you say." Jay replied as he leaned down for a lingering kiss. 

"Good, and you can call me daddy." Antonio suggested with a wink.

Jay laughed softly at that, before a knowing smirk made it's way onto his face. He got a look in his eyes which was contagious, and filled with all kinds of seductive. 

Needless to say, not much rest was had that night.


End file.
